A Japanese Tale
by S h i b b i e
Summary: AU: Once Upon A Time In A Place Humanity Forgot, In A Time No one Remembers, There Was a World Where The Tools Of War Were People Known Simply As 'Shinobi'. This is their story, and what it was they were fighting for. (ShikaIno)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I Don't Own Naruto.   
**Author's Note:** Is a slight AU, not an expert in Naruto or Japanese customs please forgive any stupid mistakes. Beta is welcome. Is written in second person…obviously. I know it doesn't suit many people but it's just my preference in writing. Chances are a lot of the 'ninja' stuff I write may be grossly inaccurate and apologise in advance but hey! It's an AU! So let it be…  
**Summary: **_"One day you'll understand." You said carefully rolling back the abandoned script. "One day you'll find something worth fighting for; something worth dying for."_  
**Pairing:.** Shika/Ino  
**Reviews: **Always welcome!__

------------------------------------

It all started when it was revealed that Shikamaru's IQ was over 200. At first the attention pleased you, even if it was only for _him._ It took a little of the limelight from Sakura's team. Then Shikamaru had gone and got himself upgraded to a chuunin. Then the finger pointing became blatant staring and the hushed whispers transformed into ridiculous rumours. 

'They called Itachi a super genius too' one woman whispered loudly to her companion. 

'Yes' the companion agreed 'and didn't Orachimaru have an IQ over 200?' 

You glared in their general direction while Shikamaru had his hands deep in his pockets, head bowed. 

'They say he'll be ANBU before he's 18' 

'Bah! I beat he would have destroyed the village before his 16th birthday.'

'I don't know why he's still around. He should be exiled.' 

With each successfully completed mission the rumours grew more and more absurd. While the burden on Shikamaru's shoulder weighed heavier. 

'He is a spy from the sound village!' 

'Didn't you hear? He's Orachimaru's son'

'…Itachi's _real_ brother…' 

*

"Why do they say such cruel things sensei? You think they would be pleased to have a super genius among us" 

"People fear what they don't understand, Ino, and they hide that fear under anger and hate" 

"He used to be like us…"

"I think I see now… why he hid his genius. He saw this coming, the pressure the expectations and …the burden."

"Sensei…"

"I failed him."

*

You're walking home after the short meeting with Asuma-sensei; it had been months since you last saw Shikamaru, four to be exact. Four months, three weeks and 2 days, and every time he returned he would have barely half a day's rest and he would be off again, sent on another mission. He was always specifically named and more money was always offered for his services. They had stopped asking about Sasuke a long time ago. …And still the people of Konoha feared him. 

'I hear he wiped out a whole village last night.'

'The whole village?'

'Women, children, the elderly and the wounded.'

'That monster!'

'We'll be next I tell you, now that he has gotten a taste of blood…'

*

_/Flashback/_

_"Clouds are SO boring! Shougi is boring! You are so boring Shikamaru!" You ranted and raved for another good 5 minutes before even you got tired of hearing your own voice. Puffed out and a little tired you sat cross-legged beside him. You think he was the only person who could put up with your incessant whining without threatening bodily harm. _

_You sat in comfortable silence before you yawned and stretched yourself over his smooth chest, balancing yourself so you too could stare up at the blue sky._

_ "Why do you watch the clouds?" you asked squinting against the sun. _

_You were comforted by the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest and the steady beating of his heart. _

_"Because it's simple" _

_"Oh" you'd said, like you knew._

_/End Flashback/_

* 

But you didn't understand it then and you still don't think you understand it now but as you look up into the darkening sky you wander if he still had the time to watch clouds go by anymore. 

*

_/Flashback/_

_"All these wars and ceaseless fighting" Shikamaru threw down an old history scroll with disgust, "All this pointless waste of lives and for what? Honour?" _

_You flinched; he wasn't usually one to show sudden bursts of emotion. You glanced over at Chouji who was conveniently busying himself with a packet of potato chips. _

_"Shikamaru" you began not sure how to handle the situation. "We're still young, we couldn't possible contemplate the many reasons for war but…" _

_"Nothing can justify taking the life of another human being" and he pushed back, his chair scraping against the floor, walking over to lean by a windowsill. But it was night and it would be near impossible for him to see his beloved clouds. _

_"One day you'll understand." You said carefully rolling back the abandoned script. "One day you'll find something worth fighting for; something worth dying for."_

_"Like what?" his gaze never left the skies_

_"Like love" you offered and he scoffed_

_"The greatest thing you can do for love" he paused and sighed pressing his forehead against the cool glass, "is to live for it." _

_You stare dumbstruck, caught completely off-guard by his words. He then glanced over his shoulder to look at you, his dark eyes piercing through you, and it felt like he could read your every thought. And after what felt like an eternity he turned away, adding almost like an afterthought "Love is so troublesome"  _

_/End Flashback/_

* 

The wind was beginning to pick up, whip lashing the long coat you had on. You pulled up the collar to protect your face and you wondered if, Shikamaru had had to kill anybody yet. 

* 

"Ino!" 

You look up, "Sakura?"

"Have you seen Naruto?" 

You shake your head and she frowns. "Hmm… Well I guess he must have gone without me" 

"To where?" 

And Sakura looks at you like you were insane "To… see… Shikamaru…" she says slowly in case you didn't understand. "He's supposed to be back tonight." 

Your eyes widen. "What?" 

"You didn't know?" 

You shake your head. "But what does it matter, he'll only be gone again" 

"Oh, I take it you haven't seen him for a while" 

You shake your head again "Shikamaru is only a memory to me now" and you brush past her. 

"Well… I'll tell him you said hi" and she takes off in the other direction. You listen as her footsteps fade into the setting night. 

_/Flashback/ _

_"Ino!__ Ino!" you looked up from the sand pit to see Chouji bounding up to you excitedly, it was the first day back to school, second grade and you were glad to see your friend whom you hadn't seen since… this morning. "Guess what!" _

_"What?" you replied not as enthusiastically, smoothing out your castle. _

_"A girl kissed Shikamaru!" _

_The castle crumbled in your hands. _

_"What!" _

_Chouji laughed like it was something funny. "She attacked him while he was lying under the tree, you know his favourite spot!" He pressed his chubby hands to his lips to stop him from laughing too loudly. _

_You sat next to him in class after playtime was over. "What did it taste like?"_

_He didn't have to ask what you were talking about as his forehead scrunched in concentration. This was before he came up with his thinking stance. "like sand"_

_You blinked, "eew" _

_"I know" he crossed his arms on the desk burying his head in between them. He muttered something that was muffled but it sounded suspiciously like 'girls are so troublesome' _

_/End Flashback/ _

*

So caught up in your thoughts you didn't notice the figure crouching outside your house until it rose to its feet, reaching out to you. Your scream for help was cut off by the other hand pressed up against your mouth. You could smell the distinct stench of blood. 

"Ino, it's me" it said leaning out of the shadow. 

Your eyes widened as the hand lowered slowly from your mouth. "Shikamaru…" your voice was so soft if he hadn't been standing so close it might have been lost in the wind. You pressed a hand against his cheek, cold but real but you quickly jerk away when you felt a sticky substance smear itself across your hand. "…blood" 

"It's not mine" he says his grip on your shoulder tightening until you visibly wince; he mutters an apology and lets go, his hand falling idly by his side. 

"Then who…" 

"I killed people today" his voice is soft and even not the kind of tone you'd expect with such a revelation. 

"What…" 

"A _lot_ of people" 

You look down at the shoulder he'd grabbed, and you notice the dark handprint against your white coat. You slowly raise your head to meet his gaze and he stares back, he looks older, jaded… and you notice for the first time that he's covered in blood. You reach a hand to your cheek to feel the residue blood already drying and flaking against your skin. He moves forward and instinctively you take a step back. 

He jerks to a halt. "Ino…"  You take another step back until you feel the hard wall press against your back. 

"Please…don't touch me" you say noticing him flinch from your words.

He closes his eyes for a moment, "I never wanted this, Ino" 

Tears well up in your eyes, "I know" you whisper. 

"I have to go just before the sun rises…" 

"…are you hurt?" 

He shakes his head, "this…this isn't my…" 

"Let's go inside so we can get you cleaned up before you leave again." 

"Ino…" he says but you're already walking past him. 

*

He sits shirtless, cross legged on your bed while you run a wet cloth across his back, your eyes taking in the angry, new scars that now marred his once smooth pale skin. You slide the already stained cloth up his neck and you shift your position so you're directly in front of him when you clean his face. Each time you get a bit of the blood off its like finding another part of Shikamaru. 

You fall asleep watching him watching you and when you wake he's gone. The only memory of his visit is the towel stained with other people's blood. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I Don't Own Naruto.   
**Author's Note:** Is a slight AU, not an expert in Naruto or Japanese customs please forgive any stupid mistakes. Beta is welcome. Is written in second person…obviously. I know it doesn't suit many people but it's just my preference in writing. Chances are a lot of the 'ninja' stuff I write may be grossly inaccurate and apologise in advance but hey! It's an AU! So let it be…  
**Summary: **_AU: Once Upon A Time In A Place Humanity Forgot, In A Time No one Remembers, There Was a World Where The Tools Of War Were People Known Simply As …Shinobi. This is their story, and what it was they were fighting for._  
**Pairing:** Shika/Ino  
**Reviews: **Always welcome!__

------------------------------------

It's suppose to be a great honour, you remember your father telling you; to be the elite of the shinobi community, to be the last line of defence, to be ANBU. 

But as you stand there, yards away, watching Shikamaru surrounded you can't help but feel slightly bitter and uneasy. Your eyes take in the black sheathed blade strapped to his back, the white gauze covering his left bicep, and that small black bag; you didn't even have to be a shinobi to know what is inside. 

You watch Asuma-sensei give him one of those back-breaking bear hugs. You watch the guys stare, torn between great awe and insane jealousy. And you watch the girls fawning over him and his great achievement. But instead of joining them you turn around and run. 

*

You're sitting in the flower shop, idly doodling on a writing pad when a shadow falls across the counter. You look up, startled as Shikamaru stares back steadily at you. You didn't hear him come in. 

"I thought you out of all people" he says, hands shoved deep into his vest pockets, everything but the gauze pad gone. "Would be at least glad that I-" 

"I am happy for you" you interrupt. 

He looks at you with one of those expressions and you know he doesn't believe you. "I just" you begin trying to justify your reasons. "I…" you trail off, there is no justification. "I don't need you to be a hero, Shikamaru" you finally say, turning your back on him so he wouldn't see you furiously blinking back tears. You were _not_ going to cry in front of him. So instead you busy yourself in wrapping a particularly large bouquet of flowers and for a moment, the only sound is the crinkling of the plastic. 

"Do you remember" he says and you stop, suddenly, "when we were at your house, that night before the exam about the great shinobi wars?" 

You swallow hard, saying nothing as you slowly turn back to face him. 

 "You said that one day I would find something forth fighting for… Possibly even die for" And like an involuntary reflex your eyes squeeze shut. "I'm not saying that I am a hero, Ino or that I ever will be. It's just maybe… I simply found something worth fighting for."  

Then you feel his fingertips brushing across the nape of your neck and you shudder at the unexpected touch. 

You'd let your hair out today and it was almost as short as it was during your chuunin exams, barely brushing your shoulders. Your mum wanted you to grow it out again, she loved your long hair but you didn't. The long hair represented the old you and the short hair represented… the improved you. It was almost a relief when you first cut it, like you were letting go of a burden you didn't know you were holding on to. And as you watched the hair fall silently to the ground you felt a new strength humming through your veins like if the whole world turned its back on you, you'd still have the strength to …live. You were never letting go of that feeling again. 

Your eyes flutter open, and you briefly wonder when he got so tall before you lose yourself in his eyes. 

*

Wise eyes your mother use to say when you were both little and you frowned demanding to know what sort of eyes _you_ had. "Pretty" she replied and you were always pleased with that because you though pretty was better then wise. 

"An old soul" your father would chuckle whenever Shikamaru would get into one of his moods when we could just sit there for hours doing nothing, "an essence that has lived a thousand lifetimes and seen it all." 

And you just wrinkled up your nose calling him boring.

"What about my soul, daddy?" you'd say, tugging at his sleeve. 

And he'd smile ruffling the hair you spent all morning making perfect. "Young" he'd reply every time. 

And you'd smile because you thought young was better then old. 

*

"I like your hair better this way" he says and you snap back into reality. 

"Does it make me look prettier?" you ask in a forced smile, an attempt to lift the sombre mood.

"No" he replies simply, lightly running his knuckle down your left cheek. "Just better"

Then, just like he had appeared - he's gone. And you're left behind with the notion that you would rather be old and wise then young and pretty.

----------------------------

**A/N:** Hello All! And For those wonderful, wonderful people who reviewed THANK YOU and you may have also noticed that the title and the summary has changed. Why? I don't know… Just felt like it I guess. Sort of re-worked the original idea but hope you call like it and keep reviewing!  
  


 **Virgo1: **_You write beautiful angst and you make the heart hurt in ways that are just wonderful._** - **Wow that has to be one of the greatest feedbacks; I have ever received. Thank you so much.    
_…though maybe a couple times it went a little overboard. - _Aha! I see… lolI hope you mean the gossip the village folk are muttering about because that was suppose to be the point. To show how rumours can get ridiculously over-exaggerated and just plain absurd. Those damn nosy villagers. But if you mean any other part of the chapter then… yeah, yeah that… was… intentional… too…   
**  
 RurouniGochan: **_I guess other geniuses like Kakashi would be kinda feared as well_Good Point!  
_…but I'm just not fond of your POV selection_ - One day, one day we will be on the same page. lol. And thank you.   
**  
 gooberific: **_i__ never really thought of shikamaru as someone to be feared, but with the way you presented the situation, it now seems very logical. - _ Yay! This is just what I wanted and intended! Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I Don't Own Naruto.  
**Author's Note:** Is a slight AU, not an expert in Naruto or Japanese customs please forgive any stupid mistakes. Beta is welcome. Is written in second person...obviously. I know it doesn't suit many people but it's just my preference in writing. Chances are a lot of the 'ninja' stuff I write may be grossly inaccurate and apologise in advance but hey! It's an AU! So let it be... Refer to my ANBU Theory on my BIO page if necessary.   
**Summary:** AU: Once Upon A Time In A Place Humanity Forgot, In A Time No one Remembers, There Was a World Where The Tools Of War Were People Known Simply As ...Shinobis.  
**Pairing:** Shika/Ino  
**Reviews:** Always welcome!

* * *

"Thanks for treating me to a barbeque Ino"  
  
You smile, watching your friend lovingly placing each slice carefully on the open grill.  
  
"It's a time for celebration Chouji. You're officially a chuunin now."  
  
He grins so wide his eyes disappear. "Yeah... doesn't feel that much different" He shuffles, "you didn't do this for Shikamaru"  
  
Your smile stiffens slightly, "he wouldn't have appreciated it as much as you would."  
  
"I guess..." he lays his chopsticks down. "When are you going to do the exams again?"  
  
You shrug watching the meat sizzle gently. "Maybe next year" you reply, your eyes sliding towards the empty seat beside Chouji.  
  
He must have noticed as he says, "he never use to do much, but it was nice knowing he was at least here"  
  
You immediately avert your eyes to the food. "Yeah"  
  
The silence is a little awkward. Despite being team-mates you and Chouji never really spent all that time alone together.  
  
"Me and Shikamaru always came here, every afternoon after training." He says almost absent-mindedly.  
  
"Why didn't you invite me?" You ask, trying not to sound as hurt as you felt.  
  
Chouji blinks at you like he hadn't expect you to hear. "Oh, well you were always doing your own thing with Sasuke and Sakura"  
  
You lower your gaze feeling guilty.  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
He shrugs like it's no big deal and you pretend that doesn't hurt either. "All in the past now" and he swiftly flips the meat. "Smells good doesn't it?"  
  
You know he's trying to change the subject. "Yep" you nod. "Sure does"  
  
-------------------------  
  
"You know what's weird?" Chouji says suddenly while he walks you back to the flower shop.  
  
"What?"  
  
"See the two person's meal I shared with you at Teppanyaki?"  
  
You smile, 'shared he says'. "Yeah"  
  
"You know how much I eat right?" He glances at you and you nod. "Well that's what me and Shikamaru use to always get but now since he doesn't have enough time to spend with me anymore..." and he looks a little sad.  
  
"Chouji..." you begin.  
  
"No its ok, being ANBU is a real honour Ino and it's expected that most of his time should be spent protecting our village." You smile sadly at him he was always so strong... "So I started going to Teppanyaki alone, ordering the two person's meal and... I could never finish it"  
  
You raise and eyebrow. "I know" he says, looking at you. "It's strange but true. I always leave a few pieces behind... Shikamaru's part. And then I'd leave, feeling a lot emptier then I did when I first went in."  
  
You hug him fiercely, burying your head in the crook of his neck. He laughs, half-heartedly patting you somewhat awkwardly on the back. "It's stupid I know, he'd probably say I was troublesome for wasting food."  
  
"I don't think he'd say that" you slowly pull away. "I'll come with you to Teppanyaki next time."  
  
He brightens, "it's a deal." And you continue to walk, in a much more comfortable silence. "Did you know Sasuke, Neji and I think Lee are ANBU now?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, Naruto told me yesterday. He isn't happy."  
  
You laugh; feeling the restraint you built around your heart since Shikamaru's advancement, loosen a little. "With Shikamaru they would be a great team."  
  
"The best." He agrees, stopping as you reach the entrance of your store. "We're here"  
  
You take out your keys to reopen the shop, "you should drop by some time and I'll give you a free bouquet of flowers for your special someone" you wink slyly at him.  
  
He laughs shaking his head. "Never going to happen, who would want to go out with someone like me?"  
  
You frown, "Young people are so shallow nowadays." You shake your head as he rolls his eyes and coughs what suspiciously sounds like 'Sasuke'.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing" He puts his hands into his pockets and averts his eyes.  
  
"I don't like him anymore ok?"  
  
"Ok" he says a little too easily.  
  
You mock-scowl "We're suppose to be talking about you here"  
  
And he nods smiling widely down at you, and you wonder briefly when did he get so tall.  
  
"You have so much more to offer then the next average guy walking down the street" Since Shikamaru wasn't around anymore you felt you were now the sole supplier to Chouji's ever wavering self-esteem.  
  
"You just say that because you're my friend"  
  
"I say that because I am your friend and you know how brutally honest I am." You jab him gently on the side, "don't ever doubt your worth."  
  
He smiles.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing..." you eye him doubtfully. "It's just that... Shikamaru use to say that to me all the time."  
  
You pout like it's a great offence but you hug him again.  
  
"Hey, hey I'm a chuunin now. That means you can't randomly hug me for no apparent reason especially not in public."  
  
You smile squeezing him tightly. "I have my reasons."  
  
----------------------------  
  
**A/N:**  
  
_**Izbel –** Yeah you're not the first to get confused with the POV and dang another spelling mistake. Thanks for the review!  
  
**The Prime Minister –** Ahhh you rock! Yeah I made a good point in pointing out the AU of this but I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing always, always appreciated.  
  
**Tench-Sama** – Great minds think alike! All fear the great Shika! Thank's for the review.  
  
**Kou Haruko –** Awww that's so nice. I'm all for a happy ending but I'm an angst writer at heart. sigh Thanks for the review.  
  
**Lazy-Sloth –** Yay! I'd like to think so too. Thank you for your review.  
  
**RurouniGochan –** lol We've made it! The same page! I'll try to make it as un- confusing as humanly possible, which is kinda hard because what makes sense to me might not necessarily make sense to the next person... But thanks for the great review.  
  
**YukimuraSanada** – lol I'm trying, I'm trying! But thank you for the encouraging review!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** _I Don't Own Naruto.  
_**Author's Note:** _Sorry for taking so long to update. School is evil!_  
**Summary:** _AU: Once Upon A Time In A Place Humanity Forgot, In A Time No one Remembers, There Was a World Where The Tools Of War Were People Known Simply As ...Shinobis._  
**Pairing:** _Shika/Ino_  
**Reviews:** _Always, always welcome! And thanks so much to those who have reviewed!  
To Tench-Sama and The Prime Minister, I hope I improved my crappy grammar :)_

* * *

You sigh again as you rest your head on your folded arms while you stare out the open window. It had been raining for days and though you are a great believer of rain, it keeps the flowers blooming; you have been cooped up for too long. You can not deal well with enclosed spaces for too long.  
  
The rain lightens until it is a soft drizzle and you contemplate on venturing out. You weigh out the options. You could stay inside and perhaps go stir crazy or you could go out and perhaps catch a cold but in the process pick some beautiful wild flowers that flourish in this type of weather.  
  
You twirl the freed strands of your hair. You are quite comfortable and warm with your blanket draped over your shoulders but as you watch the raindrops glisten against the fertile greenery, like a moth to a flame you are drawn.  
  
--------  
  
You've spent almost half the day wandering through the mud and though you had quite a few mishaps, you look down at the mud caked to your chest; you had found some great plant life. You notice a particular bunch of vibrant violets but as you crouch down to reach for them a hand suddenly grabs you from behind.  
  
Caught off-guard, years of ninja training and instinct put you in defence mode. You twist the hand off and whirl around to face your attacker with a side kick. Your leg is caught in mid-air while your upper torso is pinned against the trunk of a tree.  
  
Your eyes widen as you come face to face with a white ANBU mask decoarted only with a single black slash under the right eye.  
  
Your mind whirled into action, formulating plans on how to escape.  
  
The face moves in closer. "Boo," It says.  
  
There was something very familiar about that lazy drawl.  
  
"Shikamaru?"  
  
He releases you to pull back the mask, revealling his smirking face.  
  
You want to jump up and hug him but instead you repress the small and smack him across the chest. "Idiot, what do you think you were doing?"  
  
He shrugs.  
  
"How'd you find me?"  
  
He points to the ground and you easily see your foot prints imprinted in the mud.  
  
"Oh." You nudge him out of the way to pick up the basket of flowers. "When did you get back?" You brush off the excess mud from the handle.  
  
"Just now," he replies.  
  
You notice he's still dressed in his ANBU uniform. "Your mask is disturbing."  
  
"I knew _you_ would appreciate it."  
  
He grins again and you watch as his dark eyes crinkle up at the sides. You had always noticed that Shikamaru had sharp eyes. Despite his lethargic appearance he noticed and watched everything.  
  
"What are you doing here?" You attempt to smooth down the front of your shirt with your free hand only to remember too late that it was caked in mud.  
  
"Your mother told me you were somewhere out here and she insisted that I make sure you didn't fall into a ditch or something. But by the look of things," he raises his eyebrow at you and for the first time you feel slightly self conscious under his gaze, "I came too late."  
  
You narrow your eyes and wipe your dirtied hand on his shoulder. "I didn't fall." Even to you that sounded like a lie.  
  
He frowns down at your hand print but does not attempt to clean it.  
  
-----------  
  
You walk side by side silently before you notice him trying to suppress a yawn.  
  
"Should I be surprised that you're tired?" You ask, as you attempt to keep an eye out for any puddles.  
  
"I haven't slept for four days straight." He replies to the sky, somehow avoiding all obstacles without watching where he was going.  
  
"Why didn't you sleep?" You brush your long fringe from your eyes. Temporarily vision impaired you feel his cool fingers curl around your neck and jerk you back. Unprepared you fall back against his hard chest and for a moment you stand, shocked, feeling the warmth radiate from his torso and his fingers pressed lightly against your throat.  
  
"Because I couldn't," You finally hear him say.  
  
"Why'd you do that?" You glare at him while rubbing your neck, it didn't hurt but you were making a point.  
  
He nods his head forward and you look back to see a deep ditch filled with muddy water. "Couldn't you have warned me?"  
  
"My way was faster. Besides, I know how stubborn you can be."  
  
"I am not." You rub your neck again, "Why the neck?"  
  
"You're a lot shorter then I remember." He scratches his chin like he's trying to recall some distant memory.  
  
------------  
  
You were arguing again. You lost the point of it a few yards back and you don't think you're constructing coherent sentences let alone a convincing argument but you are not going to back down.  
  
He just rolls his eyes and does one of his condescending smiles.  
  
You drop your basket as you halt him in his tracks. You point at him accusingly. "Don't patronise me!"  
  
"What?" He raises an eyebrow.  
  
"Don't treat me like I'm stupid."  
  
He holds out his hands in a form of defence. "I never said you were stupid."  
  
"But you think it." You stab your finger at the air between you and him.  
  
"You're telepathic now?"  
  
"See? There you go again."  
  
"What?" He looks like he wants to laugh which annoys you even more.  
  
"Just because you have a supposed genius IQ does not mean you are better then me."  
  
"Of course not, Ino," He shoves his hands into his pocket and looks away.  
  
"Don't mock me."  
  
He sighs. "I am not doing anything right today." He actually looks slightly annoyed too.  
  
"You started it." You cross your arms and you feel the rain begin to fall again, barely sprinkling.  
  
He snorts and you feel the knot at the bottom of your stomach tightening. You felt it form the moment you heard him say "Boo".  
  
You were about to yell at him so more when he suddenly leant forward.  
  
You press your fingers to your lips still feeling the sweet tenderness. You raise your eyes to meet his steady gaze. Shikamaru had kissed you. His hands, his strong calloused hands cup the sides of your face.  
  
You want to ask him why but you stand before him, speechless.  
  
You quicken your pace to catch up to him. "Why did you..."  
  
"Because I don't think you're stupid, Ino." And he looks at you and you just know its true.  
  
He brushes stray strands of your hair back behind your ear before he leans down to kiss you gently on the forehead. "You're growing your hair."  
  
You're not sure if that's a question. "Yeah," But you answer it anyway.  
  
He lets go and shoves his hands into his pockets. "I like it better short."  
  
You bow your head in attempt to hide the flush of your cheeks. "I know." Your answer lost in the sudden downpour of the rain.  
  
-----------  
  
You're drenched to the bone, freezing and covered in mud but you're smiling. You're smiling so much your cheeks hurt. Your mum looks you up and down thoughtfully as you waddle into the kitchen.  
  
"So... where are the flowers?" 


End file.
